Window Of Life
by VermillionPrincess
Summary: Alfred hated his job. Who would ever want to clean windows to make a living? When a new Brit moves into the appartments Alfred cleans for will he finally be able to start liking the job he claims to hate so much?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! Another new fanfic, written because this plot bunny just decided to keep frolicking around until it was written out. Cheeky git.**

* * *

><p><em>Consider me weird, but I now love my job. What job you ask? Well... It's a job that people would only have as a last resort but even though it's what a lot of people would consider horrible I still find something good about it to enjoy. What job? Why I'm a window cleaner. Yeah, I know that nobody would want to degrade themselves to clean a piece of glass for a stranger but there's a reason why I came to love it. Call it weird but it's the job that got me where I am now. Living happily with the love of my life. So please, listen to my story and then maybe then you'll come to understand why sometimes good things come from bad.<em>

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE PL0X)

I hate my job.

Why did I have to drop out of college again? Oh yeah. I remember now.

Because Mattie got sick and I had to take care of him. So now I'm stuck doing shit jobs, but I can't be mad at the poor boy. After all, nobody knows when they're going to get sick and I honestly love him as my brother. Then again... Taking care of him has been taking up so much of my time lately and I guess I've just been feeling depressed because I don't get to see my close friends a lot anymore.  
>Sighing, I tightened the bomber jacket around my waist. It was a really hot day today and honestly... I'd rather be spending it hanging with Antonio or Gilbert; instead here I am at 'work.' It's not all bad though, I won't have to do this again for another two weeks. Sweet!<p>

I pick up the plastic bucket and packet of other things I'd need to clean these snobs' windows. The place I'm cleaning for is a really expensive set of apartments, places that only celebrities and super rich people can live in. At least if I see them doing anything trashy I can sell the story to a newspaper and get paid. Laughing at my own joke, I sat on the Bosun's chair readying myself to get to work, might as well get this over with before I embarrass myself. A lot of the residents here like to keep their privacy and keep their curtains closed, which is good because I don't have to see their stuck up faces. Honestly, why are rich people such dicks? They're totally loaded whilst poor people like me are just barely scraping along. Slowly lowering myself, I washed the windows until I could see my reflection shine nicely in them.

Call me self absorbed, but I sometimes liked to admire myself in the shiny windows. I think I'm absolutely gorgeous! Just that chicks don't seem to be attracted to me. Must be blind or somethin'.  
>Though there is one person in this obnoxious set of apartments I can stand. A boy from Lithuania called Toris and his boyfriend from Poland, Feliks. Sometimes I'd stay a few extra hours at work just to catch some conversation with the two as I sat in this chair as they talked through an open window. Sometimes they'd even give me tasty cooking! I hope today's the same, the guys are both awesome company.<br>"Hello Alfred." Toris smiles happily. He was wearing a pink apron and his shoulder length milky brown hair was well groomed. Kind of made me jealous that his hair was so well kept. "You like totally did a fail job at our windows last time Alfie!" A polish accent joked from the side of Toris. Feliks sleeves were rolled up as he was washing the dishes; I thought rich people had dishwashers?  
>I smiled at the two of them, "Yeah? Well I'll do a better job today! Hero's promise dude!" I beamed at them. "You've got an extra bit of work today Al, some boy from England just moved in two floors down. He doesn't seem like a shut in so I'm sure that you won't get any trouble." The Lithuanian boy said, still smiling. By now he was drying the dishes that Feliks were still washing, his sleeves also rolled up. My face fell a little. Great, more work? Might only be one more person but sometimes one can turn into a million. I really don't want to be spending that much longer hanging around here.<p>

"Sounds cool, maybe I can get him to open up to me?" I joked. I honestly didn't want to make friends with any of the people here (These two are exceptions). All the people leaving here (The exception of these two again) are all prissy and stuck up. Some dude from China started shouting and throwing stuff at me for trying to clean his damn window! Can you get any ruder? Feliks pulled his arm from the water and dried them on another towel that was by the sink. Looking at the clock a minute the Polish boy did a double take. "Like! Toris! We're totally gonna be late to go meet your little brother at school!" He shouted. The Lithuanian followed suit and put the white plate he was in the middle of drying down.

Running to a cupboard at the other side of the kitchen, the brunette returned with a plate of cookies. Smiling, I pointed to myself "For me?" I asked happily. Nodding, the brunette quickly slipped the baked treats into a plastic bag that he quickly tied and passed to me. "Bye Alfred! We've got to go or Raivis'll get scared and think we've left him again!" The boy shouted as he ran out of the room then turned to me before flicking the kitchen light off. "Just leave the window open when you go, it's pretty hot out there and we don't want to overheat when we get home." The boy said, still smiling. After saluting him the boy quickly left my sight before I continued with what I was previously doing, cleaning. After finishing the job I quickly got to work on the window below Toris and Feliks.

My mind quickly wandered back to the Brit that Toris had mentioned when we were talking earlier. Wonder what the boy will be like. Mind preoccupied, I only noticed that I had mentioned the boy's window as I came to a room that actually had its curtains open, which was weird. None of the residents ever kept their curtains open even if it was the middle of the day.

Looking through the glass, the room was decorated in light whites, creams and woody browns. A wooden coffee table sat perfectly in the middle of a white rug. On the coffee table sat a steaming cup of what looked like tea (?). A set of glass stairs spiralled up the left wall and a hall way with a glass barrier was up to stop the person on the floor from falling to the room below. Against the wall sat a large dark brown book case that was filled with books and loose pieces of paper sticking out. To the right side of the room was a modern white kitchen (was it just me or did the kitchen look tinted brown, like something had burned in it?). From the wall parallel to me was a large canvas decorated with squares in various shades of brown, two mirrors on either side of it. Facing the coffee table was a white leather couch and hanging just above the coffee table a large chandelier hung decorated with plastic squares. Though there was someone within the room, sitting upon the leather couch sat a small man. His hair was a sandy blonde, his eyes hidden with glasses. He appeared to be scowling down at a book called Hamlet that was upon his knees that were folded to his chest. He hadn't noticed me observing his apartment, too absorbed in his book. So this was the British boy that had just moved in that Toris mentioned? He definitely looked like a Brit with his t-shirt with the union Jack printed on it. Looking at the boy again he turned a page of his book. A grin made its way onto my face as I carried on staring at the boy and not doing the job I was being paid to do. Maybe my job would just get that little bit better, after all I'd just found a nice victim to tease.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Should I leave it now before making a mess of it? Thoughts? Review please. OwO**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to continue this after all. It would have been updated earlier but I had fever (Again). Also, my other story will be updated sometime next week probably. So sorry for the wait and stuff.**

* * *

><p>I decided I'd stare at the boy awhile? Why? Probably because his apartments nice...? The Brit was scowling and glaring at the book as if it had done him wrong. If I wasn't trying to not be noticed I'd probably be laughing at how concentrated he looks, but if I am going to make friends with him like I told Toris and Feliks then I am obviously, going to have to introduce myself. Putting on a lovely and sexy (If I do say so myself) smile on my face I tapped on the window then put my chin to rest on both my arms that were laid on the little window pane. If I wasn't trying to be nice and friendly, I probably would have laughed at the Brits reaction.<p>

The blonde stumbled off the sofa and crashed into the coffee table, which shook so much that the tea that was on it fell over and the porcelain cup smashed. The reading glasses he was wearing were now lopsided and hanging from his face as the book Hamlet lay open on a random page and bending the spine of the book. The boys face flew to meet mine; his eyes were wide with shock and a little fear, my lips twitched as I tried to control myself.

With the glasses no longer covering his eyes I could see they were a fine shade of green, something like... Lettuce in a hamburger, or mint green ice cream. My stomach threatened to grumble at the thought of food even though I had just eaten all of the cookies that Toris had given me. "I-Is that you, Eriken?" The Brit stuttered out, a shaking index finger slowly coming up to point at me. Who the hell's Eriken? Sounds like something from a fantasy game.

* * *

><p>"You are Eriken, are you not?" I asked, the finger I had been pointing at the faerie (?) dropped and I stood up, dusting invisible dirt from my legs and shoulders. It had to be Eriken, after all a normal human wouldn't be able to float as far as I'm sure, and the ground's pretty far down. If he wasn't Eriken then perhaps another male faerie that I hadn't yet been introduced to? "You are a faerie aren't you?" I asked, he obviously was one so the question was rather pointless but it doesn't hurt to be sure. The boy was now looking at me as if I was a mad man. If he somehow was a human (which he isn't) then he'll probably dish me out to the closest loony bin to here. The confused look turned back into a bright smile.<p>

"Faerie? You've been playing too much fantasy games dude. I'm Alfred F Jones. I'm a hero and your window cleaner!" The boy lifted up a washer T-bar as if to make his point.

Well... Fuck. He probably thinks I'm some game freak or a total mad man. Scowling, I stomped over to the window were I glared at the American. I pulled the curtains closed with force to show that I wasn't going to be talking with him, and to make myself believe that I hadn't just embarrassed myself in front of a total stranger.

"Window cleaner my arse! Go away you git!" I shouted, still glaring at the curtains with my fists balled up at my sides. My cheeks were going red in embarrassment, if Francis, Gilbert or Antonio ever heard that I'd mistook the window cleaner for one of my magical friends they'd never live it down. I sighed then moved to sit down on the sofa, picking up hamlet along the way. I flipped the book open onto the page that had been lying open on the floor. _O, reform it altogether. And let those that play__your clowns speak no more than is set down for th- What_ in Busby's'! This wasn't the page I was on!

I flicked through the book trying to find the page I was originally on. After a few moments I gave up. Huffing, I the book to the other side of the sofa. Great, just when I wanted to read I end up losing the page I was on.

The lovely white rug had now been stained an orangey brown from the tea that had been knocked over. Small droplets dripped from the table making a small noise as it dripped onto the fabric below. I raked a hand through my hair, I could feel a headache coming on and the incessant squeaking of the window being washed outside was doing me no good at all. Why did my family have to move here from London? Because from first experiences, I would rather be in that frog country. I've had enough for today; screw the welcome party that Antonio, Gilbert and Francis decided to hold for me. I'm going to bed; I've had enough for one day!

As I stood up, a piece of broken glass from the teacup decided it also wanted to piss me off and lodged itself into my foot. Yelping, I brought the limb up so that I could nurse it back to its original state. Oh for the love of the queen! I don't care anymore, I just want to sleep.

Ignoring the piece of glass, I stomped back into my new bedroom and fell onto the bed like bricks were pulling me down. I pulled the covers up to my neck and snuggled into the sheets, Ignoring the piece of glass that was still making itself at home in my foot and my now wet jeans after falling into the spilt tea.

Closing my eyes I decided I was going to sleep for the rest of my life and miss the party. They can try all they want to wake me up but I am not going anywhere, they'd have a better time by themselves anyway.

* * *

><p>I finally walked through mine and Matthew's apartment door at four o'clock. I had started cleaning at around twelve and my god, my arse was absolutely stinging from being sat down on it for most of the day. "Mattie! I'm home!" I shouted to my twin, he was more than likely still sleeping. He had chronic fatigue syndrome, and quite a severe case. Which made me the only working out of the two of us, but that's okay with me! He's my awesome brother.<p>

Taking my shoes off, I walked into Mattie's bedroom quietly, small snores could be heard coming from the double bed and the sheets gently rose and fell. Walking over to the side of the bed, I smiled. Mattie had forgotten to take his glasses off again. Taking them off I stroked his hair and put my hand to his forehead. The fever he had last night had definitely gone down and his forehead was almost to its original temperature. He'll be up soon so I'll make him some pancakes for when he does.

I tip toed out of the room being careful not to wake the sleeping boy. In the kitchen I heated up the stove and made a mixture for pancakes. After a short while my phone went off, I hurried to get it off the side in case it wakes Mattie up.

The caller ID read 'The awesome.' When had Gilbert managed to get my phone and change his name from loser? Never the less, I flipped up the screen to accept the call. "Hey Blondie! Me, Toni and Franny are having a party tonight because one of our friends has just come into town? You comin'? Of course you are! No one would want to lose a chance to see the awesome me! The party starts at half 6 'kay? We'll meet ya down at Toni's place and bring some money loser. We're going boozing!" Gilbert shouted down the line, he didn't give me a chance to reject the offer before the line went dead. Sighing, I tried calling the German boy back.

"We apologize but the person whose phone you are trying to call is currently switched off; please try again late-" I didn't give the voice a chance to finish before closing my cell. They'd set this up so that I wouldn't be able to turn them down. Oh well, at least I'm going out. Better go and finish these pancakes for Mattie before he wakes up. Whilst I had been on the phone, the cake in the pan had finished and had become a golden brown.

I slid it onto a plate that I then covered in cling film to make sure that no germs would be able to get on or that they didn't lose their heat whilst Mattie was still sleeping. I left them on the side counter and quietly poked my head around the boy's door. The quiet snores still resonated around the small room signalling the blonde was still asleep. Walking into the living room, I fell onto the sofa and switched the TV on, making sure to make the sound very quiet as to let him get his sleep. Flicking through the channels, I ended up watching a football game (Or as those Brits call it, Rugby. Or American football.)

With my short attention span I quickly became bored and decided it would be a good idea if I was going to a party, to go get dressed.

After rooting through my rather empty wardrobe, I ended up with a plain white tee, a pair of blue jeans and my bomber jacket. With the clothes on, I turned around looking at myself in the mirror. I hope the other guys don't think I look too sloppy; I can't get too drunk either. Don't want to be going to work with a hangover now do we? After deeming the chosen clothes appropriate, I slathered myself in some cologne and decided to check on Mattie once more.

This time when I poked my head around the door, the boy was sat up slightly in bed. He looked around the room as if confused before looking straight forward at me. "Al? Is that you?" He said turning his head slightly like a confused puppy. I walked fully into the room and stood by the door smiling at him.

"Yeah it's me Mattie! I made you some pancakes, do you want them now?" I asked, the boy nodded lightly before snuggling further into the covers so that he could sit up a little better.

I walked out of the room and back in a moment later with the cakes that were still covered tightly with cling film and a small bottle of maple syrup. When Matthew saw them he smiled slightly. "Thanks Al. Are you going out? If you are then I'll eat these then go back to sleep." He said smiling still.

Pulling up a chair, I sat by his bed and pulled the cling film from the plate. The cakes were still hot but not enough that he'd end up burning himself. I slathered the pile in syrup; Mattie liked his cakes nice and sticky, I then put them onto the waiting blonde's knees.

I had cut them up slightly so that he wouldn't have to do much. I sat and watched the boy eat a while; I was thinking about whom Gilbert, Toni's and Francis' friend could be. It's rare to see them with anyone other than each other. I was taken from thought as I heard metal clink against the porcelain plate. I turned to face him as he yawned widely.

"Thanks Al, I'm going to go to sleep. Have fun and I'll see you in the morning."

I took the plate from his legs as he turned over to go back to sleep. Before leaving the room I turned to look at him again. He had already fallen asleep.

I frowned slightly. _I hope he gets over it. I've heard that it fades over time, so maybe Mattie will be better next year or something._

After putting the plate into the sink to be washed when I got home, I went out of the door and locked it behind me, leaving to go meet everyone else at Antonio's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry but Chronic fatigue syndrome was the only disease I could remember that with a serious/ bad case made you bedridden. I had to look around to see if what I knew about ti was right but I still don't know. If anything's wrong trhen please say. I only have a mild/ medium case of it so I don't know what it would be like with a sever or bad. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: There could be a large amount of time before I update again. Whereas a lot of people have already finished their exams and broken up for summer, my exams start in 2 weeks and I need to study hard for English and History.**

* * *

><p>The Walk to Antonio's was long, along the way I was almost made deaf by a man squawking about the Holy Spirit or something... Anyway when I finally got there I was surprised to see that nothing had happened to the Spaniards house while I was on my way.<p>

Usually when the guys ask me out to a drink and we meet at Antonio's house I'm usually met with 1. Gilbert sprawled out on Antonio's front yard in just his boxers, unconscious and drunk. 2. They all got bored of waiting for me to come and somehow within the half an hour journey it took me to get there they managed to get a fuck load of people and a large scale house party going or of course 3. They all got bored of waiting for me to turn up and have already left without me with the excuse that they were giving away free alcohol at the club and they didn't want to miss it.

Something had to have happened as there was no loud music and people filtering into the house or a Gilbert laid down on the grass, the lights were also on and Antonio never left without turning them off. My very intellectual mind came to the conclusion that they had all been massacred by a murder. I stood there for a minute before my thought caught up with me and I ran down to the door.

I picked up the closest thing that could be used as a lethal weapon (which just so happened to be Antonio's tomato plant that he named Lovi).  
>After stealthily opening the door I raised the potted plant up in a defence position, I am going to rescue them from the murderer; I am a hero after all!<p>

"Touch my friends and I'll send you into next week, murderer! Come out and fight me!" I shouted whilst charging towards the living room at the end of the hallway. I stopped in my tracks at the doorframe of the door and threw the potted plant at the first thing that came into sight. Though unfortunately (Hell, more like fortunately), the victim of the potted plant happened to be Francis, who was on his way to the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

The Frenchman's expression remained frozen in surprise. Small shards of the pot that had once held innocent Lovi were now lodged into the boys shoulder length blonde hair, compost from the pot was also smothered into his hair and in a small pile at the top of his head and on his shoulders.

There was a small trail of blood coming down his forehead from a cut somewhere in his hairline, and finally (Pff!) Sitting proudly on the top of his head was the tomato plant. Myself, Francis and the other two in the room all remained silent for about ten seconds before Gilbert broke out into that loud and annoying laughter. Antonio on the other hand, continued to stare at the miserable looking plant that still remained on Francis's head with a mortified expression, if this were an anime a tear would have been falling down his cheek whilst his face remained stoic.

"M-Mi Lovi..." The Spaniard whispered to himself. Francis had started shaking in anger, his face downcast. Pieces of Compost were now falling to the floor from all the shaking. "Amerique, you have 3 seconds to get out of here before I fuck you up the ass." The Frenchman snarled. My face quickly started to pale as I ran to the door in fear and fumbled with the door handle trying to open it before the French man raped me (and by god, I don't doubt one bit that he wouldn't).

I fumbled faster and more desperately as the Blonde had finally reached 'trois' and I could hear footsteps now coming up behind me in a run. Lucky for me, I managed to get the door open and get out of it before the Frenchman could reach me. I leaned against the door and slid down it into a sitting position on the steps below. I wiped a thin layer of sweat from my forehead before fixing my askew glasses. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I began typing in Francis' mobile number so that I could apologize (even if I aren't sorry at all for it, it was his fault for being in the way.).

_Dude, sorry bowt attacking u wiv 'Lovi', thought u were a murderer P:_

_Kesesesese! Awesome here! Francis gone up to shower to get clean whilst I try to calm down Toni. He wants me to bury Lovi and get it a headstone to put on its grave O_o Wttffffff!  
>Mein Gott, Frans face when you got him with the plant pot! Priceless!<em>

_If he didnt want anyfing 2 happen 2 it he shudn't have left it by the door, if it wasn't me then sum hobo would have probably taken it. To mke it up to him we should lok him in a room with Lovino. Am sure that he would prefer the real fing over a tomato plant :P_

After slipping the cell back in my pocket, I began to relax and wait for the trio to hurry up and get out of the house we could all get drunk and meet this guy they're all meant to be welcoming to the US of A_. I hope it's really a cute chick... _

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of attempting to hit the fence around Antonio's house with rocks from the floor I quickly got bored and started to throw them at his neighbour's houses, until a commie came to a window and started smiling scarily at me, eww, the trio finally emerged from the door. Francis hair was still wet and his cheeks a slight red probably from the heat of the shower, Antonio's cheeks had tear track marks on them, <em>Was he really that bothered about me smashing his plant...?<em> Both of the male's faces remained looking like they had just had a stick stuck up their asses. Gilbert was smiling though, probably because we all haven't gone out drinking in a while. He had both his arms slung around Francis and Antonio's necks as both males remained looking grouchy all the way to the club.

When we finally got there, the depressed duo lit up slightly. We were all currently waiting in the line to get in, by now the sun had gone down and we were only lit up from the faint lighting inside the club and the streetlights that were widely spread apart. "Sooo~ where's that other guy you mentioned?" I asked whilst zipping up my jacket (it's damn cold out here!). Gilbert looked at his watch impatiently whilst tapping his foot on the floor. "He'll probably be here already. He wouldn't pass a chance to get shit drunk. Last time we took him out he started doing us a strip tease... In public." Gilbert's lips quirked up into a smile as he said the last part.

"Remember that time at Francis' new year's party last year where he got drunk and we convinced him to get into a short pink nurse outfit with the cap and garter?" Antonio said smiling slightly as well. The trio all burst into loud laughter at the memory and the people that were close to us in the queue gave us weird looks or moved so they could get as far away as possible. This boy they were all describing seemed like a fun type of guy, I can't even get Antonio to do embarrassing stuff like that even when he is drunk. The queue was also moving at a faster pace and we were showing our ID to get in.

When we stepped through the entrance the music was pumping from the speakers at an ear splitting volume, but it quickly quietened down the further we got away from the dancing mass and closer to the bar. After we all sat down on bar stools we ordered our drinks and the competition began, whoever was first to get drunk would be paying for everyone, we all quickly forgot about the boy we had come out to meet.

* * *

><p>My dreamless sleep came to an end as I felt the pillow vibrating below me; it was kind of comforting so I snuggled further into i- wait. Vibrating? Since when had it been able to do that and why hadn't I found out earlier? Grumbling, I turned around under the sheets trying to get comfortable again but then, the vibrating stopped... Weird.<p>

I lifted up the pillow to see what the problem was. Upon lifting it up my eyes were assaulted with he bright light of my phone. I was also being told that I had 8 missed calls from the frog. The screen lit up again as another incoming call made the screen change to show a picture of Francis eating a scone that I had forced him to eat when he got drunk (he had passed out after eating it for some reason... Probably because the wonderful taste overwhelmed him.)

I sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard whilst clicking the accept call button. As soon as I put the phone to my ear I flinched away again as a bellowing laughter came to my ear. "B-Bloody hell Francis! What do you want!" I shouted, this isn't the first time that I've been woken up like this before, no. It's a frequency.

"B-Bonjour! I-Is your... Pfff! Fridge running?" The Frenchman slurred, bloody great. He's drunk. "What the bloody hell do you want Francis." I asked calmly. I could hear other people laughing in the background, were they trying to prank call me? "Well you better go catch it!" He shouted, bursting into a fit of honhonhon's at the end, the other people in the background were laughing harder as well.

"So anyway my friend here called... Alfie I think it was... He was telling me about how some freak thought he was a fairy! Can you believe it? Mon Dieu! I thought you were the only one that believes in such things Angleterre!" The mention of thinking someone was a fairy struck a memory that I had gone to bed to forget. Stupid frog, good job I don't know anyone called Alfie. There was some ruffling in the background that sounded like fighting until a new voice came to the phone.

"Hay thar. You must be ummmmm. Is that you Mattie? You okay?" The boy asked sounding worried. "Who the bloody fuck is Mattie! Put Antonio on right this instant." There was more scuffling in the background until a Spanish accent came to the phone. "Hola Arthur. The guys are all drunk and we want to know if you can come and pick us up. They're probably going to get run over or something if we try going home by ourselves because I'm finding it hard to control them. So do you think you can come get us?"

Well... This is new. It's usually me getting picked up absolutely smashed from bars. I quickly got the address for the club they were all at before going down to the car park that held the cars at the bottom of the apartments. I opted to take the bike but then remembered how many of them there was.

Feeling dejected (at not being able to use my bike) I got into my Audi Q7. Why the hell do I have a 7-seater car when I live alone? I don't know. I waited for the car to warm up a little before driving off towards the club.

Stopping at several traffic lights, I saw just how many people were out on the town tonight, whilst I sat at home in bed. I must be getting old.

Upon arriving at the club I saw a quartet stood against a wall in the car park. I recognized three of them but not the other blonde who had his arm around Antonio, his head down and passed out. The four shuffled over to the car and climbed in. Antonio sat in the middle with the rather familiar looking blonde leaning against his shoulder and Gilbert on the other.

Francis sat in the passenger seat that was at the side of the drivers. His face against the glass as he too, was unconscious. I sighed and turned back to face forwards and started up the car again before driving off the way I came. When coming to another red light I turned the trio in the back again to ask where they were all staying but stopped as I found that Antonio was also asleep. Does that mean they have to stay at my apartment? Oh great. After pulling up in the familiar car park under the apartments again I managed to wake Antonio up slightly so that he could help Francis and Gilbert in whilst I had mysteriously familiar blonde boy on my back.

He was definitely heavy, but my pride wouldn't let me give him to Antonio to carry. So I opted to awkwardly half dragging half carrying him to the lift that happened to be at the other side of the filled car park, why did it have to be so big!

The light of the open lift was encouraging me onwards and if I didn't have this boy on my back I probably would have done a victory dance. I was glad though that my apartment had a spare room with 2 beds, I'll just throw the other two on the sofa or floor. They deserve it after dragging me out to pick them up.

When the elevator dinged signalling our stop, me and Antonio walked awkwardly down the small corridor to my apartment door. I fumbled with the keys in my pocket trying to find the right one. This took a bit of time as the boy on my back made getting into my back pockets rather difficult without it looking like I'm feeling the lad up. So I carefully placed him next to the door as to not stir him from his sleep. After finding the right key and opening the door I turned to pick him back up but stopped. It's that annoying window cleaner! The one I mistook as a fairy!

This is going to be awfully awkward when he wakes up in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate having to write author notes and crap like that, but if you see any problems then please do tell. I also hope I used the right American wording for things, I aren't American afterall.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay. *throws self confetti* My exams are over for the year 3 I so happy. Hope I did well 8D faster updates then maybe? Possibly. School's still not over for 5 weeks.**

* * *

><p>Awkward moment successfully avoided. How you ask? By leaving for a while until they 'get the fuck out of my apartment.' That's how. So that's why I'm now sat outside of a café, cup of tea at hand, long thick trench coat and plaid scarf equipped and my lovely notebook laid open in front of me. Although this long coat and scarf are making me sweat like a Goth in summer, it's all needed to carry on avoiding an awkward reunion between myself and that damned window cleaner again. After all, there is always the possibility he will find me again and mention the faerie incident. This café I'm at is only over the road after all. Hopefully that's far enough.<p>

Lifting the cup to my lips and drinking, I looked over the open notebook, scanning the script for any mistakes. I'm well known at the publishing company for my mostly mistake free scripts and my punctuality in getting them in. Happy with it, I opened the messenger bag on my shoulder and put the notebook in. I'll just have to hand it in later, for now I'll enjoy the outside until those twits get out and I can go back to the (almost) solitude of my apartment.

I tapped impatiently at the arm of the metal chair I was sitting in. It's already half one in the afternoon, shouldn't they be rushing home for work or something? I want to hurry up and get in. It's bloody sweltering out here. I'm sure they must have seen the 'sweetly' written note I had left for them, asking them to leave. I sighed and brought the pace of my finger tappings up, I could feel a frown twitching at my lips. I had never been the patient type, I have never been the patient type and this wait is just grating at my nerves.

I ushered over a waiter to serve me some more tea. The boy had given me a funny look, more than likely for the thick trench coat I was sporting in the middle of summer, but he didn't question and simply rushed off to get my order. I had best be trying to do something because I don't know how long I will be waiting for them to get out after all.

* * *

><p>"Mon ami Alfred! Wake up!"<p>

I turned over in the bed (?) and swatted at the hands that were gently shaking my shoulders. Why's mom trying to wake me up now?

"If you don't get up now Alfred then mon dieu, I will grope you. Don't doubt me." The voice whispered into my ear, I could sense a tinge of annoyance in it. "G'way mom, I'm tryin' t'sleep. It's a Saturday 'nyways." I mumbled tiredly, I started swatting at the hands harder now, occasionally hitting them.

A growl could be heard behind me, then the person started chuckling lightly. My eyes went wide as a pair of hands started snaking into the back of my pants and giving my hind a rather hard squeeze. "I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted whilst quickly scrambling to get the invading hands away. I ended up landing on the floor in a heap of covers.

"Honhonhon, what graceful movements Alfred. Come now, Antonio's making us some breakfast then we've got to go because Anglaterre wants us 'the bloody hell out of his house by the time he gets back or he swears to god, he will throw us out of the window himself.'" Francis chuckled then offered me a hand and smiled. I scowled at him and narrowed my eyes "I'm not a woman y'know. I can get myself up."

I pulled myself from the ground and threw the covers on the bed that I had just fallen out of. I raked a hand through my hair then felt for my glasses on my face, after noticing they were a little lopsided I straightened them up and followed Francis towards the door.

Wait, wasn't Antonio still pissy with me over the Lovi incident? I can't remember. I just hope that he's calmed down because an angry Antonio is a scary Antonio. The room that I had slept in was scarcely decorated and what it was decorated with was to the colour scheme of a perfect white. Where the hell am I? As far as I remember Antonio, Francis and Gilbert didn't have any white rooms. I'll just figure it out later.

Francis opened the (also white) door that then lead into a large open living room that was connected to a small kitchen. In that kitchen Antonio stood in front of a white/ brown cooker, by the smell he was cooking fry up. Mm fry up. The Spaniard was grinning like a loon and was wearing a long pink apron that you would expect a wife to wear. Gilbert was sat in front of a counter that was behind Antonio, the German was clutching his head and grumbling something about never getting it this bad and never drinking that much again.

I skipped over to the counter top and sat down on it then leaned over the side to stare at the platinum locked male. "Hey Gil, What's up?" I asked grinning stupidly like Antonio. The German stopped his mumblings and turned his head slightly so that his eyes weren't cover by his hands and he was staring at me sideways. Under his scarlet eyes were dark bags that had obviously come from lack of sleep. After staring at me for a while he moved to cover his face again.

"Hangover." He started then brought his legs up to his chest before continuing. "'m surprised you guys don't have one, we pretty much drank the place out of business last night." Gilbert started rocking slightly back and forth in a way he probably thought would make him feel better. Antonio peeked over his shoulder, his grin widening.

"I do have a hangover; I'm just too happy to show it!" He turned back to his cooking, light sizzling and spitting could be heard. "Lovi accepted my date request!" The brown haired male's voice went higher in pitch as he neared the end of his speech. The Spaniard then started humming slightly to show how happy he was.

Francis was sat at the table chewing on an apple before he turned to look at Gilbert, also smiling widely. "I'm much to refined for something as barbaric as a hangover, mon cher Gilbert." Francis continued chewing on the apple and the room lapsed into a silence, the only sounds heard could be the sizzling of fat in the pan and the crunching of Francis' apple.

"What about you Alfred? Why don't you have a hangover?" Gilbert broke the silence but he didn't turn to speak to me as he did so. I put a finger to my chin in thought, now that I think about it I do have a headache and a slight nauseous feel.

As soon as I thought about nausea, I could suddenly feel the contents of my stomach feeling as if they were about to come up. Great, why did Gilbert have to remind me of a hangover? I quickly slid off the counter top and slapped a hand over my mouth then looked to Francis, silently pleading for help. The Frenchman looked at me then sighed.

"Upstairs, third door." He said and started playing with his hair. I, on the other hand, was now jogging to the stairs at the other side of the room and going up them 2 stairs at a time. As soon as the top was reached I broke into a sprint down the hallway, the nauseous feeling was getting worse. I quickly pulled open a door that looked like it was the third and run inside. What was inside obviously wasn't the bathroom though.

The room that I did come into however, was pitch black apart from a creepy dim green light coming from some circle on the floor. I decided it would be best if I just turned around and forgot all about it.

I moved to the next room and much to my fortune, it was the bathroom. If I wasn't feeling as if I was about to throw up then a happy dance would have been done. I ran to the porcelain bowl and kneeled down in front of it, finally able to let loose.

Honestly, one of the worst things about a hangover is definitely being sick. After the contents of my stomach had been emptied, I gasped in a breath and wiped the trail of saliva that was currently trailing from the corner of my jaw.

After flushing the toilet I made my way downstairs. I'm sure that Antonio would be done with the fry up and I could fill myself again. After coming down the stairs, the three were sat at a dinner table that was in-between the cooker and the counter that Gilbert was sat in front of earlier.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one feeling like shit." Gilbert grumbled when I sat down at the table. I smiled at him to show my agreement then started drinking the sweet coffee one of them had set out for me. I placed the cup back on the table then looked up to face them all. They were all eating at the greasy food Antonio had prepared and Gilbert was occasionally mumbling about how much his head hurts, Antonio kept looking at his phone expectantly and Francis was twiddling his hair with one hand whilst moving the fork with the other. I wouldn't need to take care of Matthew today as mum had offered to take him to a hockey game; can you even take wheel chairs into an ice hockey stadium?

That gave me plenty of time to myself until 6 when I have work. I decided that it would be best to eat the food before it started going cold; I don't want to be going on with an empty stomach after all. I started wolfing down the lovely food before a piece of paper on the table caught my eye.

I picked up the piece and turned it over while chewing idly on a piece of bacon.

_To the four idiots reading this,  
>as you are now reading, this must mean you are now awake. I congratulate you on pulling me out of my apartment at stupid o'clock last night. I hope you caught the sarcasm in that because it's never going to happen again. I personally hope you have one bitch of a headache and that by the time I get back you are gone or I'll personally throw you out of the window myself. Once you're finished waking up, I expect you all to clean my house to pristine perfection because Francis and Gilbert, you both decided to make the innards of your stomachs a home on my bedroom wall. Clean it. Then get the fuck out.<em>

_From Arthur, with love.  
>xx<em>

Well then... Even I caught the sarcasm in that and people say that I'm oblivious to such things. This Arthur guy is obviously very pissed off at us... Or just plain moody.

Francis leaned over my shoulder and picked up my now empty but coated with grease plate, he took a look at the note that was still in my hand then chuckled. "Don't worry, he's always that moody." I looked over my shoulder to see Francis looking at me smiling lightly is it just me or is Francis in a really good mood this morning?

The Frenchman turned away and took the plate to be washed in the sink that was by the cooker. Francis was cleaning everyone else's plates while Gilbert sat covering his eyes again and Antonio was humming whilst texting on his phone. Gilbert's mumblings stopped abruptly and his face broke out into a wide grin. The German stood up and walked over to the fridge and started rooting through it until he found a four pack of beer. Didn't he have a hangover just a few minutes ago...? I guess Gilbert's used to it; he did say that he had been drinking since a young age. I on the other hand, still had a mega head ache. I better be over it by work or I'm calling in sick.

Which means I have... I looked over at the clock that was hanging over the door of the room I had been staying in. I quickly deciphered the time and found that I still had four and a half hours 'til I would be working again. Which means some bro time with the other guys.

* * *

><p>The time now? 3 o'clock. Me and the guys have just been lazing around for 1 and a half hours. Yeah, that's the life. This Arthur guy had a nice set of speakers for his stereo and TV, mentioned TV was HD, large screen and attached to the wall, he also had a wii which Francis seemed pretty shocked about; apparently he doesn't like to use technology a lot, I would say otherwise with all the stuff he's got. He also had a super fast laptop which Gilbert had immediately claimed.<p>

We had all been entertained for a while, but of course even all these luxuries couldn't hold our attention for long. Which was when Gilbert suggested we play hide and seek and explore the apartment. I had specifically asked what was in the creepy black room, apparently Arthur believes in the occult. Who in this day and age believes in that?

Francis had smashed a few jars in the room saying they were a little present for 'Anglaterre'. What the hell's an angle a tear? Some kind of magic animal? Must be.

Anyway, our exploration had taken us to Arthur's bedroom where we had found a rather ahem, _interesting _collection. "Kesesesese, how the hell did Arthur even afford all this? I know he has bucket loads of money and stuff but I bet even a rich man would go broke if he bought all this." Gilbert laughed, he was sat on Arthur's king sized bed which was white just like the one I had slept in (Is his whole apartment to the colour scheme of white?). Gilbert was flicking through a magazine with a scarcely dressed woman on the front sat in a rather suggestive position with another woman. The albino was flicking through the pages but not really paying attention to the content with how fast each page was turning.

Francis was stood at a bookcase filled with other magazines like this one, he was running his finger over the spines, occasionally pulling one of them out and admiring the cover before putting it back.

Antonio was playing with the lamp on the bedside table, it had a switch to change the intensity of the lighting and Antonio seemed to be well entertained with making the light turn from dim to bright white.

Me? I had found entertainment in the form of new company.

This Arthur guy had a pet cat that was orange and white. When we had came in it was lying on the bed and I had immediately gone to play with it, I do love cats after all. The cat though, didn't seem to want to play with me. I was in a kneeling position and batting my hand at the cat like a paw whilst jumping from side to side energetically. The feline had simply watched me move and bat with boredom.

Of course when I had come to close the cat had growled and then clamped down on my hand. Hard. When it had finished with my hand it had leapt off the bed and trotted out of the room with its head held high. I had cried out when it had bit me and had tried desperately to get it off of me. I was now nursing my hand by blowing on it and occasionally licking at the blood when it had seeped from a small cut. Francis had let out a stream of hon's when the cat had bitten me. Whilst I was blowing on my hand the Frenchman had come over and put a hand on my shoulder, "That cat reflects his owner's personality perfectly." He had said whilst smiling creepily.

He was way too happy for normality today. He had found a magazine from the collection and was now looking through it; of course he was taking his time and taking in each and every detail unlike Gilbert. I sighed and stood up the leaned backwards to stretch my back. If Arthur's anything like Francis had detailed him to be, then I'd best start heading home because if he walks in on us now them I'd probably be running for the hills in fear of losing my life.

Although, I just can't seem to shake the thought that I've seen this place before. I'll figure it out later, for now I'm getting my converse on then getting out. I turned to look at the trio who were all sat on the bed.

"I'm gonna head home, don't want that Arthur guy to find us do we?"

The trio's heads all immediately snapped up with expressions of shock, had they forgotten whose home this was? "L-let's all head home together then! I'm sure Arthur won't release his wrath on us too bad if we stick together." Francis said whilst running to put the magazine back. The other two followed suit and each moved to straighten up the room then scamper out of the door and get their shoes on.

When we had all finished we had rushed out of the door and left it unlocked scared that Arthur would find us in the time it took to lock it.

Of course we had taken our time going down the stairs whilst making casual conversation and buying some orange juice from the vending machine that had randomly been on one of the staircases.

When we had reached the bottom of the stairs though we had each gone our individual ways. When I looked out to the street though I had recognized it.

If my knowledge of this area is right then... I turned around to look at the complex I had just come out of, the well polished black marble and large windows were immediately recognized. Then... If I'm right then this Arthur fellow must be... Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awkward moment blocked.  
>Maybe one next time though. Should Alfred run into Arthur at the café? who knows? I don't.<br>I had to include the nekotalia Artie, his cat is so adorables. ^w^  
>Reviews...?<br>I need to know some other pairings. yes Canada may get paired up but who with? Ukraine? Prussia? France?  
>Character appearances? Give me some. I lack imagination to think for myself.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is so damn late. Well, the reason was because I found the USxUK Unofficial drama Cd and let me just say. MAJOR ORGY.  
>Hot Dayum. It distracted me so much that I got a bit of err.. Writer's block? I think you can tell which part's where written whilst I had it. -.-"<strong>

* * *

><p>The walk home had been boring and eventless, I was very tired and my head was aching. The fact it was blazing sun outside also made me want to curl up into a ball in some shady alleyway. I clamped a hand to my head making my blonde hair bunch up slightly. My glasses were askew making me look like I had truly just woken up (which I had.). I was stood in front of my door, and I couldn't wait to get inside. I reached for the metal handle and attempted to pull it down, the handle budged slightly showing that mom and Matthew had locked it when they went out earlier. I stuck my hand in both jeans pockets, on the front then the back. My lips quirked down into a pout and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I was sure as hell that I had remembered my key. I patted myself down and took my shoes off just to make sure.<p>

The search ended fruitless, the only thing inside my bomber jacket pockets was candy wrappers and lint. I desperately pulled my pockets inside out but still no key. My posture fell and my pout turned into a grimace. I'll have to retrace my steps and see if I have dropped it anywhere. I swivelled around and headed back for the stairs leading to the lower floors of the complex, before I reached the end of the staircase though, a memory suddenly struck me. Didn't mom keep a key at the top of the door frame for either when I've forgotten my own key or for when she decides to visit? It was definitely worth a try. I headed back up the stairs feeling slightly nervous and praying to the gods above that the key was indeed there. I didn't want to head back out for several reasons; one being that my head was still slightly hurting. I stood in front of the door again; hands on hips and staring down the door like it had just taken the last cookie from the jar.

Hesitantly, I stood on my tip toes and groped around the door frame for a key, swiping my hands back and forth. Something cold came into my palm and a grin quickly broke out on my face. I made a happy noise in the back of my throat as I grasped it and brought it down into my vision, my grin grew wider at the key being finally found. The metal was stuck into the keyhole and eventually the door was unlocked. I entered the empty apartment after taking the key back from the keyhole and closing the door behind me. With a skip in my step I happily pranced into the kitchen grinning like a child in a candy shop. The kitchen was cleaner than usual, as was the rest of the apartment meaning that mum was kind enough to clean up for me, what a darling. I jumped into a sitting position on the table and leaned back slightly, letting out a tired sigh.

My headache had gone down considerably from earlier but I was absolutely exhausted and I have work in... I looked over to the clock over the pantry door. I quickly deciphered the numbers so that I could get the exact time and see how long could be left to goof around until the world of work called. The time was half past four, which meant that I still had an hour and a half to go. That's enough time to go on the x box, have a meal or two (maybe three...) and then get a shower, get dressed and go to work.

I jumped from my seat on the table and went into the dark living room. I fell backwards onto the sofa and sprawled out across it; I picked up the remote and controller from the coffee table and turned both the console and television on. I signed into x box live. Of course after not going on for so long I had some updates, and the download bar just looked like it didn't fancy moving. I sighed and got up from the sofa, I might as well go make food whilst I wait. I might have plenty of time but I don't want to waste any of it. The pantry door in the kitchen was opened and a cloud of dust hit me in the face, I swiped at it and coughed whilst opening the white freezer that protested with a squeak. Several meals were picked out and contemplated over before three were finally chosen; a microwave curry, sweet and sour with rice and a hot pocket. I piled the three boxes in one arm whilst closing the freezer door then picking each up one by one to see how long it would take. I decided that five minutes would be plenty for all three of them. I stuck each into the microwave after piercing the plastic on the curry and sweet and sour meal (heck, more like savaged it with a knife.) and then took one of the pastries from the box. I set the timer before setting out and seeing what heroic things could be achieved within five minutes. The boxes where put in the bin and the download had finished. I quickly took my seat on the green ratty fabric sofa. Gilbert had invited me into a party with two others – who the hell has a name like pastaboy3 and wurstpls? I got myself comfortable on the sofa, completely forgetting about the meals that were still in the microwave.

"Hey wonder Al! 'Sup? This is mein bruder and Feliciano. Say hi guys!" Gilbert sounded happy and the loudness of his voice wasn't even toned down by the microphone. "Ja, nice to meet you Al. Gilbert talks about you a lot." Another German accented voice said, this one wasn't as loud as my albino friend. "Ve~ Nice to meet you Al! Do you like pasta? I love pasta!" Was that an Italian accent? I think so. The Italian started rambling on about the best way to make tomato sauce and how long spaghetti should be cooked for before a beeping in the background reminded me of my meals.

"Sorry guys, be back in a sec! My micro meals are done so..." I said slightly awkwardly, i scratched the back of my head slightly even though the other 3 couldn't see it before hopping off the couch and slightly rushing into the kitchen, I was absolutely starving after all. I pulled the door to the microwave open before steam came from inside. Cheese was dripping from the hot pocket and the other two meals had condensation formed under the plastic. I rushed to grab a tea towel from above the cooker and pulled the three out before setting each onto the dinner table. The plastic was pulled from the microwave meals and the still steaming hot pastry was stuck in my mouth, the cheese that seeped from the end slightly burning my tongue.

I picked the other two meals up and moved back to the other room, using a tea towel to avoid burning my hands. The two meals were placed on the coffee table and I was sat back on the sofa, I put the headphones and microphone on and picked the control back up. Before toggling the control stick to light up the screen that had gone into a slightly darker colour from the inactivity.

"Hoi guys! I'm bwack!" I chirped, the hot pocket slightly muffling my words. All conversation the trio had been having halted as they each welcomed me back. Gilbert commented on my muffled sounds saying 'what? English Bitte.' We had casual conversation for half an hour in which I learned that pastaboy3 and wurstpls was actually Feliciano and Ludwig, Feliciano was Ludwig's boyfriend and Ludwig was Gilberts brother, I also asked Ludwig about his name in which he launched into a story about why you should never let your dumm Bruder near your xbox until Gilbert decided he wanted to play us all at Halo.

Ludwig and I had agreed after some convincing but we were met with a problem after learning that the only game Feliciano had was Viva Piñata which had made us all go quiet. I had eaten all of my food during all of this and was now left sprawled out on the sofa rubbing my stomach whilst Gilbert tries to tell Feliciano why he **needs **to play halo at least once in his life. After checking the time and seeing that I only had forty five minutes left before work I dismissed myself from the party and took a shower.

* * *

><p>I sighed as the hot water hit my skin; it felt lovely to be embraced by warm water after going out drinking. I stepped closer to the clean white tiled wall trying to get more of the warmth. My golden blonde hair turned to a dirty shade and the eternal cowlick submitted to the heavy stream, i sighed out happily and turned up the pressure of the hot stream. I closed my eyes and stuck my hand out of the stream and through the plastic curtain to the shower gel that was hanging loosely next to the towel on the towel rack. Mindless fumbling eventually knocked the towel that was hanging on it to the floor but I got my gel. I pulled open the cap and squirted a hefty amount into my palm. The blue gel began dripping down the sides of my palm in small drips before I slapped it onto my chest and rubbed it into a foamy substance and spread it all over myself. The shower beat against my skin washing away the creamy foam and leaving behind a sweet scent.<p>

I applied shampoo before it met the same fate. A long time was spent under the warm water before I remembered work. I turned off the spray, standing under it until it was reduced to just a slight drip from the shower head and was dripping down the handle and onto the shiny wire. I quickly climbed over the side of the tub before standing on the rug in front of it and picking the towel from the floor. The coldness of the air hit like stepping out into a snowstorm in a swimming costume. Goosebumps could be felt on my arms and my hair stood on ends.

I quickly tied the plush towel around my waist before opening the bathroom door and stepping out onto the snug cream carpet of the hallway. A cloud of steam wafted out after me and followed me to my bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed before checking the time on my phone – 6:55 pm. Oh shit!

* * *

><p>Stupid bloody editor that doesn't like me! I kicked a can on the side path that happened to be in the way. The can rolled down the busy street before someone stepped on it. I was now quickly moving through this crowd with my head hung low in anger. My editor that doesn't like me and that's trying to make sure that my story turns out bad just turned down my script. It apparently needed a sex scene... Like hell! It's still too early on in the series for such a thing but no matter how much i argued she wouldn't back down and eventually told me to go and make the 'changes' before bringing it back to her! Bloody hell, was the woman trying to make my main character seem like a slag? I held onto the strap of my messenger bag desperately before stopping in front of the coffee over the road from my apartment.<p>

The quartet had best be gone by the time I'm done otherwise someone's going to become my new punching bag. Peter also needs picking up before I go home as well! Was the world just trying to bloody annoy me today? Because it certainly is. I pushed myself forcefully through the throng of people that were filing in and out of the café before stopping at the same seat I had been in earlier. Just as I was about to sit down I was knocked forcefully into the metal table, the person didn't even stop to apologise just charged into the café like a raging bull. Some people these days really do not know any manners at all! I quickly regained my composure and stood up, dusting off the pale brown pea coat of invisible dust then coughing to hide my embarrassment. I sat down in the chair before ushering over the blonde waiter who smiled at me delicately before writing down my order and then rushing inside to retrieve it. I pulled out the notebook from my bag and began to re read over the writing, a bored expression upon my face and a slight blush that was steadily dying down as the people that were snickering at me moments ago turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>The staff bathroom had always been small and the café just too far away. I was actually half an hour late and had to charge into a customer who I was in too much of a rush to help back up. I just hope that he didn't get angry and run off to the café down the street.<p>

The cramped bathroom surrounded me making me feel slightly claustrophobic that the sink was jabbing in my side leaving little room and the toilet was sticking into the back of my legs. It was uncomfortable to say the least. My clothes that had been put on without much thought and with haste were now folded up delicately on the toilet seat as I stood in front of the mirror with only a shirt and my boxers on.

The plastic buttons where being closed up gently now as my earlier attempt ended up leaving several buttons undone. When the buttons were done up I picked the jet black pants from the sink, a small wet patch from accidentally being wet from water within the sink but I was in too much of a rush to care right now. I quickly pulled up the pants and pulled the zipper up and fastened the button before putting on the belt. I stood admiring myself in the mirror a while, turning my side to check for any unsightly creases before picking the large apron from the floor that was also a jet black colour but slightly faded. I pulled it over my head before quickly pulling it tight and tying a ribbon to keep it secure.

A bowtie was pulled out of my pocket and tied messily; leaving the black bow tied sideways but was in too much of a rush to care right now. I quickly flattened out my hair that was still slightly dark after not being completely dry. The cowlick popped back up after the wetness could restrain it no longer. I fixed my glasses then put on my converse (I hate work shoes, these are more comfortable.) and picked up the clothes from the toilet before unlocking the door and stepping out into the café stood at the counter that was by the sliding doors that led outside was Elizabeta who was reading a book that Kiku probably lent her and her boyfriend Roderich stood bored to the side leaning against the counter just slightly.

As soon as the Brunette female heard the door open she looked over to me and smiled before ushering me over. The girl took my clothes into the kitchen to the back room before coming back in. "You're late today Alfred but I won't tell boss. So make sure you come on time tomorrow 'kay?" The girl said whilst smiling. I nodded in the positive before greeting Roderich. I leaned against the counter next to the long haired Brunette before she came to stand in front of me. "You're so sloppy Alfred! Your bow ties askew." She said whilst grinning. She gently undid the ribbon that I had quickly tied before pulling on both ends of the ribbon to straighten it back out. I blushed slightly at the close proximity but she didn't seem to notice. She gently folded the two sides over each other before skilfully tying it into a perfect bow that fit perfect and looked nice against the collar of the shirt. She smoothed out the collars before smiling at me again "the customers don't want to see a messy waiter now do they Alfred?" She said whilst looking up at me slightly, the smile still in place and her green eyes meeting my own. Wait... Did she say waiter?

"Err, Liz, I'm just a kitchen help and a cashier... Not a waiter." I said uncertainly. My eyebrows were folded again in confusion. The girl smiled at me before flicking my forehead, I immediately winced. The girl had a strong flick and a red mark would probably appear. "Ha! Im Yong Soo called in sick today so you're going to have to take over him. Tino stayed over time to wait for you so you should be thanking him because if he left then I'm sure the boss would have found out about you being late." The girl moved back over to the wooden counter top and resumed her book reading. Roderich was giving a customer a drink and charging them for it before wishing them a pleasant evening.

As if on cue, Tino came through the sliding glass doors. He was fanning himself with his notebook for taking orders. He looked up to me before his open mouth turned into a smile. "Alfred! I thought you'd never come. I've got to head out now. Berwald wants to take me out and Peter needs dropping off home." Tino said gently whilst untying the ribbon of his apron and then placing it on the counter top. I turned around after the sound of a chair being pulled out behind me came. There stood Berwald and a young boy who looked familiar for some reason.

Tino quickly grabbed his coat from the hanger next to the sliding doors before putting it on. "Come on Berwald, Peter, let's go home or go get some ice cream before Arthur comes to get you Peter. " The blonde said before taking both the taller mans and the younger boys hand then directing them through the door. The bell chimed gently as the wooden door opened and Tino turned back to face us before smiling. The door closed again leaving me, Roderich, Elizabeta and the few customers inside. I sighed before leaning back. I didn't get to relax against the wooden counter long before Elizabeta grabbed a hold of my shoulders and began directing me towards the still open sliding doors. "Oh no you don't slack off mister! Just because you came late doesn't mean you can slack off!" She said teasingly before shoving me through the door and handing me a notebook and pen before slamming the glass door closed.

The double paned glass shook and through the transparent piece Elizabeta could be seen going to stand back at her place by Roderich. She pecked him on the cheek before picking her book up again.

I sighed and looked up the aisle of tables before a tan hand ushered me over. I quickly rushed over to the table before stopping in front of the two tan males that were sat in both seats of it. "How may I help you sirs?"I asked kindly whilst smiling slightly. I pushed the top of the clicked the top so that the pen would be usable.

One of the men stared lazily before looking back to his company. The two stared at each other for a minute or so making me feel slightly uncomfortable before the lazy green eyes turned back to look at me. "I and he will have a coffee each please." He slowly said before yawning at the end. He then turned away from me and back out to the street whilst I jotted down his order and the table number. I quickly went away and looked around the mostly populated tables again to see if anyone else was going to order before I went inside.

A slightly tan hand ushered me over. A teenager sitting alone that was reading a book looked up at me, "I'll have a coffee and a blueberry muffin please." She said before turning back to her book. I took note again and rushed inside to retrieve the orders.

Elizabeta looked as if she was about to scold me for coming back in but I quickly quietened her by showing her the orders. She smiled at me then sent Roderich to the kitchen to fetch them again. "Err... I'm so tired!" She sighed and put her book down again then looked up at me. "We have an hour left then we can finally get out." She smiled slightly at the end. I laughed in agreement "yeah, but then it's work again tomorrow." Her smile fell into a slight pout. "Are you trying to weaken my morale, Jones?" She asked. I raised my hands in defence then smiled. Roderich came back with the drinks and muffin on a circular metal tray.

He handed me the tray before nodding and turning back to looking bored. I went back through the sliding doors and delivered the order and collected the money.

A few people had left the café now and I was sat at a table by myself tapping my foot impatiently whilst looking round for someone to order. I looked to my side to see a blonde set of siblings laughing at each other. The girl was laughing whilst the boy had a small smile playing on his lips as if he was trying to look indifferent but wasn't doing a good job of it. I sighed sadly remembering the times when me and Mattie would go out to cafés all the time and I would always find some way to embarrass him. I looked in front to see an empty table.

The gentle wind rippled through my hair making my bare fore-arms shiver slightly. My foot carried on tapping impatiently, just when is this shift over? I'm getting so bored. I looked behind me; a blonde head was hung over the table looking like what was writing furiously. My curiosity was piqued. I looked around again then turned around completely. I got on my knees on the chair and looked over the back to see what the blonde was writing without him noticing. I could hear the blonde haired girl at the table opposite laugh slightly. I looked over his shoulder and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth sighed into the kiss, her lovers tongue gliding gently over her bottom lip. Her eyes opened slightly and her Jade green eyes met James' Icy blue ones. Both participators closed their eyes before pushing further. Elizabeth made a noise in the back of her throat as James slipped his tongue across her own then explored the crevice of her mouth. <em>

_The man's tongue had a distinct taste of mint to it which made it all the more pleasant. The male pushed Elizabeth back into the sea of sheets before breaking the sweet kiss. He looked her in the eye as if asking for permission before pressing a chaste kiss to the girls rosy lips. He then moved down to untie the ribbon on the front of her dress to reveal a perfectly sculpted and well made pair of-_

* * *

><p>Alfred's face changed to deadpan. He turned around as if he had never even been reading the story and sat back into his seat. The two sibling at the side had left leaving Alfred and the blonde behind him. Alfred sat there a moment longer before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with light green eyes and a pair of bushy brows. It's the guy with the lettuce eyes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me just say the Canadax? votes are still open so Ima add some more people he can be apire with to the mix. CubaxCanada? RussiaxCanada? A crack pairing?  
>I donno.<br>Also, what should Peter be to Arthur? I was thinking son because heh. Teenage pregancy is high in England, the mother will be an OC but! she'll only be mentioned in one occasion if this is the case and no he won't have been in love with her or anything. Drunken accident sí?  
>I'm out of here! and check out the USxUK drama CD. So many err... intersting noises that England makes -Fufufufu-<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

When he turned around I came face to face with an all too familiar blonde boy; curious blue eyes, almost golden hair, a bit of hair that stuck up and black glasses. I found myself staring at him for a moment too long, only stopping when the boy before me started to shift a little awkwardly. The request for a cup of soup had been forgotten as soon as he had looked at me. Should I talk to him like we've already been acquainted with each other? The American managed to work a smile onto his face even if he still looked like he was feeling awkward.

"C-can I help you sir?" He asked quietly, the blonde picked up his notebook and pen from the table top before turning back to face me. Oh, so he's going to take the strangers route? Two can play at that game.

"Yes. I'd like a mug of tomato and basil soup if you do it, please." I said smiling back at him and reaching inside the messenger bag for my wallet.

"Is that all? Would you like any bread with it?" He wasn't looking at me as he said this, which I considered a little rude, but he was still looking a little awkward, which must have been contagious as I felt a little uncomfortable myself.

"Heheh, no thanks, but urm… "I felt like there was something else to be asked but didn't quite know what it was or how to phrase it. I stared at him for a moment longer thinking of what it was before the blue eyed male stood up, he wiped his hands on his black apron leaving small wet marks. He smiled before pointing to the sliding glass doors, his other hand scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll go and… heh… Get your order now..." The waiter turned around before I could get a chance to reply. I stared at his back as he walked towards the door and let out a sigh as he went through it, slamming it behind him. Turning back to my work I stared at the words intently, I had been on a roll until I had seen a familiar face and now I don't know what to write… At all. With a sigh I flipped open the top of the messenger bag and stuffed the notebook inside. The bag was full making it bend slightly but I really couldn't care less. I had been planning to turn it in today to get a month or so off of writing, but it looks like that isn't happening yet. With a sigh I leaned on the table, its hard surface making my face cold, I just want a cup of soup and then to go home and wait for Berwald and Tino to bring Peter back, but I feel as if there's something I've forgotten to do. Too bad I really can't think what it could be. Why does life have to be so stressing. I turned my head to the side as the tan boy brought me my mug of soup and let a small smile work its way onto my face, tomato and basil soup had always been my comfort food, right now I felt as if I could drink at least 20 cups of it. The boy looked a lot more confident now, the slight sheen of sweat that had been on his forehead now gone. He took the mug from the tray and placed it in front of me, a cloud of steam coming from inside. The boy had a cup of coffee on the tray, I looked around confused. Last time I had checked me and him were the last ones out here as the place was about to close, and I certainly hadn't ordered any coffee. To my surprise he had sat down in the chair in front of me, the purple mug clasped within his hands lightly as he stared straight at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Arthur Kirkland was it? Hey I'm Alfred F Jones!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the glass sliding doors closed behind me I leaned against them with a sigh, and put my hand to my forehead. I certainly wasn't expecting it to be <strong>that <strong>awkward, but I had gone shy as soon as he stared at me too long. I may not act it but I'm pretty self-conscious. It had felt as if he was finding every flaw in me which had been really uncomfortable.

"What's up Al? Your shift's almost over. We close in half an hour. I looked at her, my eyes half lidded and pouting. She only smiled back with a small wave, she moved over to the display shelves at the side of Roderich and looked at the many decorated cakes and sweets inside. "Is there anyone outside anyway? I'm sure that Mel won't notice or mind if we slip out now though. Maybe she will if you do though." Elizabeta said with a smirk, she reached into the display and grabbed a bun topped with vanilla icing and small toppings. I sighed and moved over to the counter and slapped my notebook down on the top.

"Just get me a cup of tomato and basil soup Rod. No bread." I said with a sigh. The Austrian man nodded and turned away to go fetch the order. I was left to my thoughts now that Elizabeta was being quiet, I still had half an hour left though didn't I? I wouldn't risk walking out, last time I had attempted that Melinda had pulled me to the side with her usual flirty smile and kept me in her office for at least an hour with her attempts at flirting. I hate to break it to her but, she's really not my type. I sighed and leaned on the wooden counter, chin in palm. I would have to keep myself entertained for half an hour. I could always try and talk to Arthur, Elizabeta and Roderich were always hard to keep a conversation with. The Hungarian woman would constantly tease me and Roderich was well… Roderich… Enough said. Even if the male did look rather reserved there is always a way to crack a person. Roderich came back over to me, a baby blue mug filled with a steaming soup in hand. I smiled at him sweetly,

"Roddy, do you think you can get a coffee for me too?" I turned my head to the side innocently whilst smiling at him. I don't think I'd ever seen the brunette male look so annoyed in my few months of working here.

* * *

><p>I stared at the blonde waiter before me in shock; he had been pretending not to know me earlier but now…?<p>

"Yes I'm Arthur Kirkland. Can I help you?" I said looking into his eyes; the boy was still smiling at me, his hands folded in front of him, the steaming cup of coffee in front of his hands. He unfolded his hands and pulled the cup close to him and rubbed the rim with his thumb almost fondly.

"Sure, I just wanted to talk. You're Francis, 'Tonio and Gil's friend right?" He asked with a wide grin, he lifted the mug to his lips and sipped loudly on the drink making a horrible gurgling noise. He put the cup back down with a clink. "How long have you been in America for? Where did you meet them?" Alfred asked, he was smiling again and looking at me intently.

I shrugged and picked up the mug but didn't drink it. "It's okay I suppose, a bit warm but that's probably just because I'm used to the random rain showers in England. I met Antonio and Gilbert in England, Gilbert lived there with his family when he turned 12 and Antonio came to visit occasionally. I guess we all just became friends, and then Antonio took us on holiday with him and his family to France. Biggest mistake of my life, if I hadn't of gone then I would never have met that… Tosser." I looked to the side. Of course I didn't particularly hate Francis, but when we had been going out he had been a promiscuous little man tart. I'm just lucky it didn't last too long.

Alfred looked at me confused a moment but he didn't ask about it. I lifted the mug to my lips and drank the soup, the slight taste of the basil and tomato was calming and lovely. I recognized the brand immediately.

"Heinz?" I asked as I put the mug on the table top, Alfred looked to me confused a moment before getting what I was talking about.

"The soup?" He asked, his head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. I nodded eagerly. "Heheh. Sorry I actually don't know what brand it is. Roderich made it." He smiled embarrassed. "Roderich? Is he a worker here?" I asked with the rim of the cup covering my mouth.

"Yeah, quite a few people work here! You'd be surprised. "

* * *

><p>"No way! Seriously!" Alfred said with a small laugh. The boy was better company than I had originally thought. We had been talking for what felt like 10 minutes but had managed to shift from awkward topics to something more open like we were old friends.<p>

"I know right! So I punched him in the gob, the twat should have seen it coming though. You should have seen his birds face, she looked absolutely gob smacked." I said waving my hands around wildly to gesture it. I hadn't been able to talk with anyone this freely since I was a teenager, I can't even talk like this with Francis and the gang. It was nice.

"That reminds me of this time when Mattie was moved to my high school, some Cuban guy tried chatting him up thinking he was a girl. I absolutely flipped shit when he tried groping him and socked the guy in the jaw! Some people these days are total perverts!" Alfred said with enthusiasm, the coffee in his mug long forgotten. We hadn't even noticed the sky darkening slightly, Alfred was actually not that bad. A little hyper but that's about all, he was pretty smart too, not the idiot I had expected him to be. I guess I should have listened to that quote, what was it again? Oh yes. Don't judge a book by its cover. Because the American before me was certainly full of surprises.

We had told each other about our family, interests… Stuff like that. We had been talking until a small cough at the sliding doors behind us pulled us from conversation.

A small girl leaned against the now opened glass doors. She had the same shade of blonde hair as Alfred, two red star clips pulling the sides from her face. A small boob tube that looked similar to a shirt that had been cut up to her breasts and then tied at the front. She wore a short green skirt and a pair of brown thigh high boots. She looked like the sort of girl you would see in a porn magazine (not that I read any of them *cough cough*) and she was smiling lewdly at Alfred, completely ignoring me.

"Hello Alfie~ I noticed you weren't in work on time today, why's that?" She drawled out with a fake pout. The American girl was obviously flirting with Alfred; she crossed her arms across her chest and just under her breasts making them look slightly larger and puckered her glossy lips slightly, her hand on the hem of her skirt. "Why don't we go chat in my office Alfie, you were supposed to finish over an hour ago and Elizabeta and Roderich didn't tell you that you could leave. How mean." She started walking towards our table whilst I quickly fumbled with the sleeve of my coat pulling it up desperately.

It couldn't be that late already, I had completely lost track of time! Tino and Berwald were probably waiting for me, and! I thought over the current predicament over and over in my head, chewing on my thumb nail nervously. What if Tino and Berwald were sat outside my apartment door waiting for me to get home or had expected the worse! Oh gosh, how will I ever make it up to them! They must be getting so annoyed with Peter like I usually do what if they've left him outside and gone home! No! They would never do that. A hand on my shoulder made me jump from my thoughts and look up to see Alfred staring at me. "Right, Arthur?" He said, the look on his face pleading for me to say the right answer.

"Urm… What was the question?" I asked shyly. Alfred forced a smile and looked to me, if his eyes were pleading when he first asked; his look now was absolutely begging me on his hands and knees to say the right answer. "We're going out for a few drinks then I'm crashing at your place, right Arthur?" He repeated, his voice had cracked and his begging look had still not gone. I looked up to him with a pout, his face looked like one of the dogs from the dog trust adverts that always had the saddest story and the cutest puppy dog eyes begging you to do whatever the advert was asking for.

I turned away and scratched the back of my neck, "Sorry Alfred, I need to go pick up my brother." I said quietly. I couldn't look to him to see if his expression had changed, we might have only just met properly but he was good at begging with his expressions and it broke my heart slightly just to have to turn him down but this was important. "Ah, I guess that means you can talk to me for a little bit. Come now Alfie, to my office~" I turned back around as the girl latched herself onto his arm and pulled him back to the café. Alfred turned to look at me one last time with a sad little smile before being pulled inside. I felt immediately guilty and like I had made the wrong decision. I stood from my chair and exited the café, heading towards the tall block of apartments feeling a little bad.

* * *

><p>"Take a seat Alfie."<p>

Melinda pushed me into one of the plush chairs in front of her desk before going round to sit in the large swivel chair she had behind it. She smiled at me before putting a finger to her chin as if in thought. Melinda was a very forceful girl when she wanted to be, she would always find a way to make me spend time with her, she had changed since we had started being friends in high school; back then we had been buddies and she had pretty much been one of the boys. But since then she had fallen for me, I didn't return the feelings of course. I saw her as more of a sister.

"Al, you really need to stop being late you know? It looks bad and makes all the other workers think I'm going easy on you." She was pouting at me again from across the chair. She stood up and moved to the other side of the desk to stand in front of me, leaning against the wood and looking at me with her pout. "Do you think you can start coming in on time?" She leaned forward towards my face, her hands on my knees." I sighed and looked her in the eye tiredly, I was sick of her approaches and would just like things to go back to the way they were before. "Yes Melinda I'll be on time. I've got to go now, goodbye." I said tiredly and waited a moment for her to move back with a 'tsk'. I walked out of her office, only bothering to pick my clothes up from the kitchen before walking back home. Mum and Mattie should be back by now.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tommy is <em>_**obsessed**__ with planes, and it's always been his dream to work in the aviation industry.  
>I really, really, really want to be a pilot but I think that you'd have to pass lots of exani- ex… Tests to be one. So what I've decided to do instead is to get myself a job at the airport and then work my way up to being a pilot"<em>

Arthur decided to walk into the main room of his apartment at that moment to see little Peter Kirkland laying on the floor in front of the television watching a man working at a fast food check out, the person giving the order having to split it up as the man was having trouble figuring out what to do.

"_I find it quite complicated, but now that I've served my first customer I think I'm well on my way to becoming a pilot" _The curly ginger haired boy said to the camera. _"Now ask would you like fries with that." _The man at the side of him said sarcastically. I stared at the screen a moment longer then decided to walk out of the room and pretend that never happened. Over my shoulder I heard the accented ginger boy say _"So next time you're on a plan, listen out! Because you might just hear a voice say… Ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board, this is Captain Tommy speaking. Would you like fries with that?" _

I walked out of the room and sat on my bed. I had been over reacting earlier? Peter was obviously safe; it was just my motherly hen type trait that had kicked in. Alfred had also been asking something from me earlier but I can't remember what, I had been completely out of it.

I sighed and lay back on my bed. It doesn't matter does it? I'll be seeing him again in just less than two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is so late T-T I just wrote up a load of shite since I got over 30 reviews and this is the produce. A load of crap.**

**I had completely run out of stuff to happen and yeah… If you know what TV show Peter was watching you rock! Say it and I'll mention you next chapter and stuff! (Most of it was right I think, I was referring from memory because I loved the series so much 8D We bring official Martin Clune breakfast cereal! Clune pops! I like him with long hair! I like him with short hair ohohoho! And we bring official Reggie Perrin lunch box! I'll do disclaimer next chapter for the secret show, as I obviously don't own it…**

**Anyway, I also apologize that Fem!America is so out of character. I'm tired and stressing out over school finally starting tomorrow – I'm not ready. At all. Updates could be a lot slower, as I said in my other story – the tosspot known as school. It sucks major dick.**

**Anyway, no there won't be any fem!AmericaxAmerica. That was just thrown in there because I made it all up as I went along.**

**Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm forever grateful! I'm also really sorry that I don't reply to any of them, I use my iPod and it's too much hassle to change my browser on my iPod to reply. **

**Arthur's POV in this whilst I practice trying to get an Alfred style. (Thanks for the suggestion Mister-Lion~) Before I forget, shout out to ShiandSaisei C: It was close enough I'd say. The show is come fly with me, sadly it only has 6 episodes –sob sob- **

**I'm also sorry this took so long, I've had some horrible fever (Why do I have such a shitty immune system!) and had to rewrite this chapter quite a bit so if it sucks… I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, I've decided to have either RusCan or Franada~! I might change my mind in later chapters but for now it's that. Thanks for the votes C; I also apologize beforehand for the small bit of past RuUK there is in the chapter. It'll never happen again. I promise. **

**Oh, before I forget… I don't own Heinz mentioned last chapter. C; Although they do make yummy soup. I also don't own Hetalia… Or USUK would be canon.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye; I had been so caught up in moving in that I hadn't really noticed the days passing by. Everything was in its rightful place and it almost felt like I was back in the family home in England. Ahh the nostalgia, the hot blazing fire place in the winter and the lull of the news in the background whilst sipping mum's best hot chocolate. Today wasn't all too different from the rest, I had wanted to get mine and Peter's rooms right that I had forgotten to buy food and toiletries. Peter had to remind me, which is why I was now at the supermarket with him stood in front of the sweets section choosing what he wanted.<p>

"Arthur, bon bons or sugar dip?" The small boy was holding both the packets up to me with a smile; he looked between the two of them and then back at me. It was obvious he was trying to tease me that he had sweets; it was something he always had done when I took him out shopping with me. It never bothered me though since I don't have a sweet tooth…

"Just pick one and put it in, we still need to get something for tea so I don't want to be spending all day in this aisle." I told him with a sigh, he quickly put both of them in before climbing into the metal cart and into the too small child seat at the front. We walked down the aisles, stopping several times when something caught mine or his eye.

"What do you want for tea?" I asked as I opened the freezers to look at the meals inside, I was feeling awfully generous so I would let him decide… Only tonight though. The blonde in the cart sighed and slumped forward in boredom.

"I kind of want curry…" He said as he rested his chin atop his hands. It was as I stuck my head came from the freezer and it was closed that I felt a tug on the back of my shirt.

"I didn't mean your curry! I meant frozen, yours is horrible!" I felt my eye twitch in irritation. Why did he have to come with me again? Oh yes. He annoyed mum to no ends as well so she had palmed him off to me claiming that he was my meal ticket.

"Oh? That's just too bad Petey; I'm in the cooking mood today." I said in a sugary fake voice. Fuck my generous mood, I'm choosing tea tonight. Peter groaned and begged me to go back to the freezer aisle as I walked over to the spices, picking up vegetables and chicken along the way. I only ignored him though, his pleads were just adding wood to the fire that is my mood. I picked up several spices and put them into the cart with a smile whilst Peter mumbled to himself quietly, Peter was just so much fun to tease even if he claimed to not be annoyed by 'someone with eyebrows that take up half of their face'. Shopping had never been fun; it had been something that was more mum's job. Mum had also always done the cooking so the several herb and spice names and brands all just flew over my head. Peter had stopped his grumbling and I was too absorbed in the spices to see that he had started conversation with someone. I picked up a random red packet and put it back down after scanning the back with disinterest.

I had only looked back to the child in the seat of the trolley as I heard someone talking and laughing. The all too familiar blonde American that I had met only two weeks ago was ruffling Peter's hair as if they were old friends, Peter himself just cringing with his eyes screwed shut. The glasses wearing male looked up to me with a smile that only grew in size when he recognized me. Peter was glaring at him and patting down his messy blonde hair.

"Hey Art! Haven't seen you in a while, when was the last time we'd met…" He scratched his chin in contemplation before looking to me with a smile

"About two weeks ago! I probably would've seen you while I was working again but had to call in sick"

"Why are you at a super market if you're ill you gormless idiot? You should be at home getting better." I left my place at the trolley to go and look over him and see if he really was as fine as he looked.

He should've expected to get sick at one point, the only times I've ever seen him are when he's working. I don't doubt for a minute that he more than likely was working whilst I wasn't with him. Although he claimed to have called in sick he really didn't look it. His tan skin didn't look a sickly shade, even under the bright light of the supermarket. He wasn't sniffling or coughing either.

"You don't look ill." I said before looking back to the rows of foods with a scoff.

"Eh? You thought it was me?" It was obvious he was teasing me with his tone of voice, I had been a little worried but it had all disappeared and gone to someone else when I realized it wasn't him that had been ill, "No need to worry. My brother was sick; I just had to look after him."

The smile fell slightly and even though I had never met this brother I was worried for him. From what I know Alfred was a happy person and it was rare to see him so down in the dumps. "Well I hope he gets better soon," the worry in my voice had been evident and I think Alfred probably caught onto it. He had to be quite sick if he had to have someone stay at home and look after him. Hell, whenever I was ill I would have to lie in bed all day and if I needed anything it had to be done by myself or I had to wait for someone to get home.

Alfred had given me a large smile; he had also taken one of his gloved hands from his pockets and given me thumbs up to show that he was okay. "He's fine now, just a little fever. Nothing he couldn't get over!" he had laughed at the end of his statement; it wasn't the laugh when something was funny but instead a relieved one.

"Heh, I never expected to see you here. Do you always just approach random kids and chat with them?" I said teasingly to him, Alfred had blushed before raising his hands in defence.

"I thought I recognized him. Is all, probably the eyebrows?" He said in a teasing voice right back, we had given each other a friendly punch to the shoulder to show that we had been kidding before going off into random chatter about anything and everything. I had forgotten that we were actually talking in the middle of a super market until Peter kicked me in the leg making me turn from Alfred and to him.

"Oi~ Jerk, I'm bored. Can you leave your boyfriend alone for just a minute and take me home? I bet I'm missing all the good shows on the telly right n-."

"H-He's not my boyfriend! I am not even gay!" My reaction had been instant and slurred together in my rush to get it out.

It hadn't been a complete lie, I wasn't entirely straight but nobody really needed to know that. Alfred was turned away and laughing to himself quietly but trying to not be obvious, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I quickly turned away with a huff that could've easily been passed off as anger. When I looked back to Peter he had that smirk that literally screamed 'I've just found a partner in annoying Arthur.' But it quickly morphed back into his neutral face as Alfred turned around to face us again, a small bit of amusement still evident in his face.

"Oh wow, me and Art aren't in that kind of relationship, heh. He's one of my friends" Alfred was wiping at the invisible tears in his eyes as if what Peter had said was absolutely hilarious. He had chuckled a little before perking up as if he had remembered something.

"Oh man, sorry though Art, gotta run. Matt asked me to come and get him some ice cream since I was going to get myself some and I bet he thinks I've gone abroad to get it or something with how long I'm taking…" Alfred turned away from us but looked over his shoulder with a goofy smile before waving and jogging up the aisle to the freezer section.

I stared after him for a moment in confusion, the name seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite put a finger on where I had heard it before. … Another kick to my leg brought me from thought, "Chop chop, 'Art.' As I said before I'm probably missing all the good shows and I'm sure your boyfriend will text you when we get home so stop looking at the place he was in and take me to the check out." Peter said with that knowing smirk. I felt my face heating up again as I muttered a quiet 'he's not my boyfriend.' Before pushing the trolley away with a little more speed than was really necessary.

* * *

><p>Why had I decided to move out again? Freedom was one part of it but I really had been a lazy teen; sitting down all day, making my mum come and get the dirty uniform from my room because I was too lazy to take it down and have them bring me up my meals and make me porridge in the morning. It had been a cushy life but it never had me prepared for now. It annoyed me how many times I had to go and get bags from the table so that I could put them in the empty cupboards.<p>

I couldn't even turn on the washer so there was a giant pile of dirty washing waiting in the basket by the machine for 'someone' to put it in. How do people deal with this stress when they move out form their parents' house! I was considering texting mum (even if it would cost a fortune) and asking her how to turn on the washer and dryer. I would have preferred hanging them out and letting them dry but no, we didn't even have a washing line hanging from the windows like we had back in the terraced house in England.

It was as I was beginning to consider throwing the boxes of cereal at the wall (because they wouldn't fit in the cupboard) that my phone had started buzzing on the table. I had turned to look at it with confusion because nobody ever texted me. The only texts I had ever received were from the phone company and mum telling me when I would be in and that was over two months ago. I had jumped down from the counter top and smoothed my creased jeans out before walking to the table to see who had actually bothered to text me. It took me a while to remember who Ivan was ("who the hell's Ivan? I don't know any Ivan's!") But when I remembered I had let out an embarrassed 'oh!' as I realised I had been talking to myself and that I actually did know an Ivan…

We had just lost contact after he had gone to visit family in Belarus, he was actually my ex. A nice man, surely, but it had all been too much. It was weird though, he used to text me so many times a day that it was almost creepy after we had broken up but the number of texts had dropped after a while. It seems he was finally getting over me, we had split after I had noticed how protective and wanting to keep me to himself, he hadn't been understanding at first but had gotten his head around it after a while as we decided to stay as friends, he would occasionally add 'I love you' to the end of texts accidentally but had noticed after a while and stopped. He was a very sweet person; I just hope he finds someone that can cope with him. I was glad that we had managed to stay as friends because I'd really rather not lose the few friends I had at the time… Okay maybe I wouldn't mind losing a certain trio but that's about all.

I had texted him back quickly, the few people I kept in contact with made me happy so I really don't mind how few there is. I left the phone on the table as I grabbed the plastic bag filled with milk and several other things to go put in the fridge, the several neon sticky notes on the front of it reminding me to 'pay the bills.', 'go shopping.', 'feed Iggy.' And 'finish my draft.'

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, Hello Arthur. I've just gotten back from Belarus. Natalia's still as cranky as you know her to be, Katyusha was a little sad you didn't come up with me this time but maybe next year, yes? I haven't spoken to you in so long, or sent you a text. I heard you're in America now! Well done, but I would've stayed in England if I was you… Your decision though. I'll have to come up for a visit! How's Peter doing, is it nice and sunny?<br>Ivan._

_Ivan, nice of you to ask, I'm glad to see your sisters are still doing okay, I'll come up with you for a visit if I have enough time and money next time you go, if the offer still stands then that is. America's warm, I miss the drizzle of England though. Peter's doing fine, you're welcome up for a visit anytime you want to.  
>Arthur.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, idiot. Someone's at the door for you, a Francis and awesome or something. What a stupid name, who'd call their kid awesome"<p>

I turned to look up from the notebook on my lap to see Peter leaning against the door frame of my bedroom, he was grumbling. He should know by now that I can't understand his bloody grumbling, "If you have something to say Peter, speak loud. I can't hear you when you're whispering to yourself."

He looked at me before huffing, his childish pout turning into one of irritation. "SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU." He shouted before slamming my door shut, well somebody's grouchy today.

I turned back to the book, tapping my pencil on my chin in mild irritation before my door opened up again a moment later, Peter probably coming back to apologize.

"If you're going to apolo-"

"Well hello Arthur. " I looked up to see the annoying Frenchman at the door. It seems Peter had let them in without waiting for me to go and greet them, Gilbert walking towards Francis a little slower as he yawned. I growled in the back of my throat, it was 5 in the afternoon and if Francis was coming to me this early it meant he usually had something stupid to request.

"What do the two of you want?" I asked lowly as I turned back to the paper, I just hope the two of them manage to get the message that I'm too busy for their idiotic antics today and go home.

Of course they didn't and Francis walked into my bedroom looking at the small things on my shelves and the pictures on my wall. "We were heartbroken that you didn't turn up to our party. We had planned it just for you, to get to know some people since you have so few friends." The wavy blonde sighed as he stroked the white wall. I looked up again slightly confused. I closed my notebook with a loud 'slap' before giving him my full attention, what was he getting at? Was it really that shocking that I was too tired to turn up to their little party?

"What are you getting at Francis? I didn't need you to welcome me anywhere; I'd have rather spent a quiet night at home anyway." I looked at him as he turned to look back at me, the sad expression from earlier was now non-existent and I didn't like the look of that smirk he had now.

"Yeah, you should come out with us tonight. We're gonna have beer and everything!" Gilbert put his arm around Francis and smiled widely, why were the two of them so stubborn? I really don't have time for any of this!

"Now you're in America you should… Turn over a new…" Gilbert didn't say anything for a few seconds as he thought of the right word for it. "Book?"

"It's turn over a new leaf Gilbert and piss off. I'm too busy to go along on one of your stupid adventures today. Get out." I grabbed the thing closest to me which happened to be a pillow and threw it at the German, who caught it and threw it back at me with double the strength.

I was fuming by now, I had made it obvious for the two of them that I didn't fancy going and getting smashed with them but they just won't give up! How the hell had I managed to live through high school with these cock heads by my side all the time! I stood up and jabbed a finger at them. "I am not going out tonight and no matter how much you try to convince me I want a quiet night at home without any of your stupidity!" The smirk on both of their faces said otherwise.

* * *

><p>"So where shall we go first?" Gilbert was sat at the wheel of my Audi Q-7, his grubby hands tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. "Shall we go pick up Toni?" The two in the front seat looked back at me both smiling falsely. I huffed at them in anger and irritation, how the hell had we gotten to this point? Oh yes. They had dragged me out and told Peter to go find Tino at the café over the road.<p>

"Do whatever the hell you want; I didn't even want to go out anyway." I crossed my arms and stared out of the window with a scowl. The setting sun giving an orange glow to everything which was actually quite nice. Francis and Gilbert sat in the front weighing out the pro's and con's of going to get Antonio before going to the club, Gilbert arguing that a rich alcoholic might go to all the clubs in town and buy all the beer if they were to waste their time going for Antonio who was probably sexing his little Italian. Francis arguing back that there was a very little chance that a rich person would waste all their money on alcohol. If they were taking me out to a club then they are definitely paying since they: a. dragged me out and b. I didn't get the chance to grab my wallet…

They were both shouting and laughing with each other, leaving me to scowl and look out of the window in the back. It was as they were arguing about the best kind of energy drink in the world that Gilbert broke off midsentence and stopped the car abruptly, making me jerk forward and groan in pain as the seatbelt dug into my neck. It was good that nobody was on the road or the driver's that would have been behind us would have probably crashed right into us with how randomly the albino had stopped. Francis swore loudly in French as Gilbert quickly attempted to roll down the window before sticking his head out. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel of the car and the other cupping his mouth as he shouted, "Hey Alfred!" to the American who was walking down the street who had turned to look at the silver haired male in slight shock.

Gilbert started up the car again and rolled forward a few metres before pulling up to the curb by Alfred. Alfred had his arm linked with a boy who looked just like him who was wrapped up in the blue eyed American's jacket.

It seems that I had been the only person who didn't recognize the person with Alfred. "What are you doing out with Matthew! Alfred, he's sick and meant to be in bed!" Francis had shouted as he climbed over Gilbert to get to the open window. Gilbert looked to the blonde in Alfred's arms with shock as the small boy looked into his eyes tiredly, looking like he was about to say something.

Alfred had pulled Matthew closer to himself as if to hide him. Making the boy squeak slightly, before he looked to the American in confusion, he looked as if he wasn't all there and was instead day dreaming.

"You should have at least brought out his wheel chair or something! You know he tires easily."

The tan male had scoffed before scowling at the Frenchman. "Why do you act like you can take better care of him than I can, Francis? He just wanted to go out for a walk without his wheelchair because he said he was feeling better this morning. I was on my way to take him home actually. So if you don't mind we'll be on our way." He pulled the tired blonde closer to him if that was even possible, before guiding him down the road slowly. Francis sat back down in his chair with a angry huff and murmur of 'what nerve!', Gilbert sat there stupidly before turning to Francis and murmuring his own 'I know right?' the two sat there with their arms crossed like children, not even bothering to start the car up and go for Antonio like they had originally planned.

"If you're so bothered about making him walk, Francis, why don't you go offer them a ride home? Idiot." I snapped at Francis, he was being completely childish. If he was so bothered about them walking then he should have at least helped them, it was a simple thing to come up with and I was surprised that he hadn't thought of it, or acted on it if he had thought on it. Gilbert hummed quietly in contemplation before turning the keys in the ignition. Francis put his hand on the wheel to stop the German before he could move, he turned back to look at me with his childish pout still there, "Fine, but only Matthew can come. Alfred can walk home." He turned back around to Gilbert and gave him a nod as if his decision was absolute. The silver haired male nodded before driving up to the pair a little ways away and stopping. I quickly fumbled with the handle of the door as Alfred turned to look ready to shout back at Francis, his shout died on his lips as he saw me get out of the car and leave the door open. "Are you getting in or what?" I said huffily. Alfred looked at me in confusion before helping his brother in.

"We're only taking Matthew home, not y-"

"Oh shut your trap Francis. This is my car and I will decide who goes in it." I snapped back at the blonde in the front seat, who glared before turning back around with a huff. Alfred nodded and hummed in thanks as he buckled the blonde at the window seat in.

His brother looked just like him, his hair a little longer and wavier but that was about all I could notice in the darkening sky. He also looked very tired and as if he was about to drift to sleep at any minute. I sat in the window seat behind Francis to let Alfred sit by his brother, the American kept giving him small looks before looking back forward out of the window.

The car ride had been awkwardly quiet for a few minutes before Francis turned back around looking sheepish. "Okay I'm sorry. I was worried but is he okay? He looks exhausted." He said gently before looking up to Alfred, worry evident on his face.

The glasses wearing male smiled back slightly before looking back to his brother and moving some stray hair from his sleeping face. "He's fine, it's obvious he's getting better which is good. A few weeks ago he would be too tired to even walk or I would've had to use the wheel chair, but today he managed to walk. I'm proud of him. The doctor said that some exercise could help him get better so he wants to try going for walks every now and then." Alfred was smiling gently, which looked so very different from his usual grin.

It felt like I was intruding a little on them all, as if I was seeing something I wasn't a part of or wasn't meant to be there for, it felt awkward but it was heart warming just to watch them. Francis' usually perverted demeanour was non-existent at the moment and he looked more like an older brother for the twins, "I'm glad. I just hope he gets better." He said quietly before reaching out and stroking the sleeping boy's cheek.

Gilbert pulled up on the curb by the side of a set of apartments before turning to look back at Alfred, "Need any help taking him in? Don't want to wake him up." He whispered quietly whilst looking at the sleeping boy. Alfred nodded, I got out of the car to let him out as Gilbert and Francis also got out. They all moved around to Matthew's side before turning to each other as I trailed behind them awkwardly.

"So how are we going to do this…?" Francis asked the American who looked back to him with a smile.

"So I'll open the door, and take his arms. You and Gilbert can carry his legs." He said as he moved over to the door getting ready to catch the blonde in the car.

"What will I be doing?" I asked irritated, I felt as if I had been forgotten as I crossed my arms over my chest, Alfred looked at me a moment before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Art, forgot about you. You can… just trail behind us. Watch out for thieves and stuff, take my hero role while I carry Matt. That cool? Good." Alfred didn't give me a chance to answer or protest as he turned back to the car and counted down from three before throwing the door open and catching the body that fell out. He pulled him out slightly as Francis and Gilbert grabbed his feet. The three of them carried him to the front doors that I had to open for them. It seems that my new job was to open doors and to press the button for the lift which was taking a long time to get to the ground floor. It was silent in the building only the quiet breathing of the three of us and the gentle snores of Matthew.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, the group of teens inside moving out of the way slightly to let us in. "What floor do we want to go to?" I asked quietly turning to look at the group behind me.

"We're on floor 12." He whispered back. As the elevator slowly moved upwards the three of them noticed how uncomfortable Matthew must be and shifted positions so that he was on Alfred's back, leaving Francis and Gilbert without anything to do. The elevator doors opened with a ping and the four of us all walked back to Alfred's apartment, when we reached the door Alfred stood in front of it a moment before turning back to look at us.

"Um, my keys kind of… In my back pocket. Can one of you get it out for me?" Alfred said with a slight blush and a small apologetic smile. It ended up being me that had to get it though as Gilbert started complaining about how he wasn't gay and would rather not touch some other guy's ass, and well… Even if Francis had been brotherly earlier, I doubt he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching Alfred if his hand had to go anywhere near his back side.

"It's in one of my back pockets, don't know which one." Alfred quickly rushed out as he stared at the door waiting for me to get the key for him. I was aware of how much I was blushing as I stuck my hand in one of the pockets and oh how firm Alfred's arse felt even through the fabric but I pushed those to the back of my mind as I quickly felt around.

"… It's not there." I said lamely and turned to look to the side in embarrassment.

"… Try the other one." Alfred replied quietly. I stuck my hand in the other pocket trying to ignore the fact Alfred's jeans were skinny and clung to his arse quite tightly. I eventually pulled the metal out with a mumble of 'found it'. My cheeks were bright pink and I could hear Francis and Gilbert snickering in the background. I think Alfred was blushing too but it was hard to tell when I can't see his face.

"Will you open the door for me… Please?" He mumbled quietly. With a sigh I moved to the door, Alfred shuffled out of the way as best he could with a sleeping man on his back. I turned the key in the lock and opened the door, holding it open for Alfred and the two idiots like any gentleman would.

"I'll be right back, putting Matt to bed."Alfred said quietly as he walked to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway and went inside. I followed Francis as he seemed to know where he was going. The Frenchman flicked on the light in the small living room and plonked down on the sofa, joined by Gilbert.

"Well this place certainly hasn't changed since the last time I was here…" He said to himself as he picked up a envelope from the table and read the front of it. The room was small and had a kitchen attached to the back of it. A ratty sofa in the middle of it and a TV against the wall was about all there was to it apart from the random bookshelf that was pretty much empty by the hallway.

"It's rude to go through people's things, Francis." I scolded him, the Frenchman turned to look at me before smiling and putting it down.

"Oh? Well I think it's rude to feel people up when they're trying to ask for help, Arthur." Francis said sweetly. I felt my cheeks flush bright.

"I wasn't feeling him up; I was simply getting the key from his back pocket because he was unable to do it himself! Don't jump to conclusions you perverted idiot!" I said loudly, I looked to the side in some attempt to hide my blush and look annoyed. I hadn't felt him up; it was simply his fault for wearing too tight pants!

"The blush on your cheeks says otherwise, _cher_" Francis drawled the end out before cracking his eyes open slightly and giving me a knowing smile.

"Fuck you Francis. Budge up so I can sit down too." I grumbled out before shoving him to the side, Francis fell on Gilbert with a laugh before sitting up straight and moving to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me… 'Art'."Francis said loud enough for Gilbert to hear. The two of them fell against in each other in laughter as Alfred came back into the room.

"What secret? What are you guys talking about?" He asked with a smile. He pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat facing us on the other side of the coffee table.

"Nothing for you to worry about Alfred, just Arthur being a pervert like usual." Francis said as I turned to hit him on the shoulder and shouting that I wasn't the pervert in here.

The night went fast, Gilbert ended up raiding Alfred's fridge for beer saying that he had right to because he was better than us all. He found some in the end and cracked them open as we passed around several cans of beer between ourselves.

We had originally been talking quietly in fear of waking Matthew but had gradually got louder as the happy buzz kicked in. We weren't shouting, more like talking a little louder than usual. We had turned the telly on and left it running in the background as we all chatted with each other about everything that happened, from Gilbert and his brother dressing like each other for the day (he had to get his brother relatively drunk before the blonde German would even think of taking his clothes off.) then woke up in the morning to see Ludwig scared shitless that he had a clone, to Francis walking in on Antonio and Lovino, said Italian cursing up a storm whilst Antonio just smiled goofily.

We had even gone as far as to play truth or dare, giving each other the most stupid dares we could think of. We felt like children but that could have just been the effects of the alcohol. We had been going far into the night chatting and laughing until Gilbert's brother came around and took him home, Francis managing to mooch a lift home from him. This left me and Alfred alone but in no way was it awkward. That was until…

"Hey Arthur, do you have a girlfriend?" Alfred asked whilst he held the can of beer to his lips. I had looked at him confused before shaking my head in the negative.

"No, I'm too busy to tie myself down to someone, maybe when I'm a little older." I had said as I opened another can, the two cans we both held were the last as Gilbert had drank a lot. Alfred hummed in thought. "Why do you ask anyway?" I asked as I drank a little bit, looking at Alfred out of the corner of my eye.

"It's nothing really, just thought you had a wife since I saw you with a kid shopping earlier. Thought he might have been your son or something. You kind of do look old enough to have kids." Alfred said as he shrugged his shoulders. I had to stop myself from spitting out the beer before I looked at him bewildered.

"No, he's my brother… How old do I look to you Alfred? I asked with narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked at me a minute before thinking.

"Hmm… Thirty?" He asked seriously. I ducked my head in embarrassment. Do I really look that old? I put a hand to my eyes as I smiled sadly. Alfred must have thought that I was happy that he thought I was younger than I actually was because he started increasing his guesses.

"Was I wrong? You kind of look thirty… Are you thirty three? Four?" He added a little shocked sounding; I looked up to him with a sheepish smile and small flush.

"Well actually Alfred… I'm twenty three. I still have quite a way to go until I get to thirty…" I said quietly. Alfred gasped and moved over to me, eyes wide and shock evident on his face.

"No way! You have to be lying to me, I was sure as hell you were thirty! I mean you kind of look it and act like your old." Alfred grabbed a hold of my cheeks and touched around my face in search for non-existent wrinkles. "No way man. You're lying to me, I know it." He said surely. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Alfred I am twenty three years old. No older, no younger." I said quietly, I broke eye contact and looked to the side. Alfred hummed again and moved back to his seat, taking a long drink of his beer before shaking it to see if it was empty.

"I was so sure you were thirty. Like, super sure." He put the empty can down on the table before pulling a pillow to his chest. We lapsed into an awkward silence; I held the now empty can to my lips pretending to drink it to prevent being asked a question. Alfred was looking to side contemplatively as he bit his lip.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket; I looked to Alfred apologetically before pulling it out. A text from Tino telling me that Peter wants to know if he could sleep at his house and if yes if he could come over and let them in so he could get some clothes. I sighed and looked at the clock at the top of the phone, one in the morning. I looked up at Alfred without raising my head as I put the mobile down on the sofa. "Sorry Alfred, I need to go let Peter in so I'm going to have to go…" I said awkwardly looking away. The blonde hummed and got up to see me out.

He stood in the door frame sheepishly, not looking me in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it. He looked up at me and said, "Sorry for embarrassing you Art. I just thought you were older because you're all smart and stuff…" He still had the pillow that he had been holding on the sofa, he was clinging to it like a child would a security blanket. I smiled at him before giving him a light tap on the shoulder.

"It's rude to ask a person their age without saying yours first." I said with a smile, he smiled back at me knowing he was forgiven. "Eh, well sorry. I'll see you tomorrow anyway Art. Back at work and stuff." He said with a chuckle. We both stood there a moment before saying our goodbyes; he closed the door as I turned to walk back. I was still smiling stupidly but I really didn't know why, the smile wasn't fading and lasted up until I had gotten home.


End file.
